1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
The method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in various fields. In an electrophotographic method, a latent image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on an image holding member through a charging step and an exposure step (latent image forming step); the electrostatic latent image is developed by using a developer for electrostatic image development (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as “developer”) containing a toner for electrostatic image development (hereinafter, may be simply referred to as “toner”) (developing step); and the image is visualized through a transfer step and a fixing step. Developers that are used for a dry development system are classified into a two-component developer composed of a toner and a carrier, and a single-component developer using a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner alone.
On the other hand, liquid developers that are used in a wet development system are developers having toner particles dispersed in an insulating carrier liquid, and a type of developer in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a volatile carrier liquid; a type of developer in which toner particles containing a thermoplastic resin are dispersed in a non-volatile carrier liquid; and the like are known.